warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Promise to Fall
OK, well this is kinda based off this musical called Wicked. I've never seen it but I love the music. So this is kinda the same story line-Warrior's Style! ^^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 01:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Lilycloud watched as her sister, Cloudysun walked across the clearing. Her sister's pelt was a sickly yellow color, and her eyes were an unflattering shade of brown. Lilycloud on the other hand, was a beautiful silver tabby with wide, clear turqiouse eyes. The sisters were different in personality as well. Lilycloud was popular and every one liked her. Cloudysun was energetic and spunky but she also had strange friends and was rather quick to anger. ' Lilycloud was distracted by a tom walking by. This particular tom was the Clan deputy, Sunsplash. He was a handsome, strong, slightly arrogent tom. He had a ginger pelt with tabby stripes and his muscles rippeled underneth smooth fur. Lilycloud could see, out of the corner of her eye, that her sister had paused too. Both of them were staring at the same tom at the same tom. Lilycloud rolled her eyes and walked forword to Sunsplash "Hey." she meowed, tossing her head back in a cute way. "Hey." he said to her, amber eyes met blue and he smiled stunninly. She felt her heart flutter. "Do you want to come on patrol with me?" he asked her. She nodded happily but couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as the two of them walked towards the exit of the ShadowClan camp. Cloudysun had spotted them and her face held so much anger and sadness that Lilycloud had to turn away. She promised herself that she would explain later. And she hurried after that tom of her dreams. Chapter 2 Cloudysun watched as her sister followed Sunsplash through the thorn tunnel and felt her heart burn in envy. She had always, always loved Sunsplash. And she knew her sister liked him a lot too. What she-cat didn't?! But Cloudysun figured that the least Lilycloud could do was try to be nice around her. It was painfully obvious and Cloudysun was well aware that her sister had the better name, looks, personality, and friends. Just then, one of Cloudysun's friends rushed up. It was Molefur. Molefur was a brown she-cat with long fu which was always carrying a few ticks and burrs. Today, it was carrying three burrs. "HI!!!!! StarClan knows we haven't hunted in forever, let's go!" Cloudysun was about to point out they had hunted yesterday and the day before that and probably the day before that when she realized she might see Sunsplash. And her sister of course but she'd rather see Sunsplash. They raced out of the tunnel and into the damp marshes and spacious forest. Cloudysun was running, desperate to find Sunsplash and her sister. Molefur went much slower. "Hey, wait up!" she called. Cloudysun pretended not to hear her. She had caught a glimpse of her sister and Sunsplash walking through the trees, laughing. But then they were gone, as if it had been a cruel joke from the Dark Forest. She felt her heart drop, as if it had been thrown in the lake. She could almost see Sunsplash standing, waiting for her. But she knew he wasn't going to come back for her. She had been left behind. Rejected. She sadly turned to the camp and began walking back to find Molefur. Chapter 3 Lilycloud walked back into camp and watched as Sunsplash dropped their prey on the pile. He flashed a smile at her and hopped into Fleckstar's den. Lilycloud felt her heart flutter. "I'm in love!" she sang out. She hadn't expected to be heard but she heard a voice behind her, "Really? Who's the lucky guy?" She turned to face a very muddy, upset looking Cloudysun, "What happened to you?!" she gasped. Cloudysun shrugged, "I fell. No answer!" Lilycloud did not want to be having this conversation. She looked for a way out. She saw Sunsplash getting another patrol, and though she didn't want to, she called to him. She felt bad for ditching her sister earlier and she wanted to give her a slight chance to redeem herself, "Hey Sunsplash! Can you take Cloudysun with you?" The deputy nodded and before the patrol raced out of the camp, Cloudysun flashed her sister a happy smile. Lilycloud had nothing else to do, so she padded to their father's den. Fleckstar was licking Morningdove's pelt. Her mother looked up at Lilycloud, "You were very nice to your sister." she commented. Lilycloud nodded and Morningdove flashed her a grateful look. Fleckstar nodded, "I'm proud of you." Lilycloud noticed the unspoken word he had said. I'm proud of you both. She padded out, feeling guiltier then ever. Chapter 4 Cloudysun bounced along next to Sunsplash. "Stop jumoing around!" he told her, but his whiskers were twitching. Cloudysun giggeled, "Make me!" she teased. Sunsplash crouched down, eyes narrowed and then they both started laughing. They were leaning in, closer then usual. Just then, Duckwaddle, another one of Cloudysun's friends burst through the bushes, "Look! I got a squirrel!" he called, dropping a twitching squirrel on the ground. Sunsplash eyed it with narrowed eyes, "Uh...why is the squirrel still alive?" he asked. Duckwaddle looked at him in surprise, "Me and Cloudysun always sacrifice it to StarClan. We kill it and then dump it in the Moon-" "SHUT UP!" yowled Cloudysun. Duckwaddle looked at her, tears pooling in her green eyes and her feathery brown fur trembeled. She ran. "What was that all about?" asked Sunsplash. He looked confused, like e didn't know to laugh or give Cloudysun and Duckwaddle the job of cleaning the elders. "Nothing." mumbled Cloudysun. Sunsplash nodded and pointed with his muzzle to a marshy area, "Why don't you hunt over there. I'll find something here." Cloudysun nodded, and stalked away. Tears burned down her face and she felt her heart fall fast back to where it belonged. Of course nothing would've happened she told herself. But I hope Duckwaddle is happy!